The Dark Carnival
by LoudLover
Summary: Luan has a new boyfriend, and he too likes clowns. But his enjoyment of certain music, along with one of Lisa's experiments gone wrong, causes Luan to get into some serious trouble. Can her family, along with her new boyfriend save her?
1. Chapter 1: Luan's Secret

**A/N: So this story is called the Dark Carnival. It will have some mature themes, some darkness, violence, death, and a little bit of humor sprinkled through. Every chapter, I plan to tell you songs you might want to listen to while reading this. For this chapter, listen to The Ringmaster by Insane Clown Posse. Enjoy!**

"Luan? You're awfully quiet tonight," her mom said at the table. Luan looked up, suddenly paying attention.

"Sorry Mom, I'm just texting my friend about a school thing," she said, holding up her phone. Her mom sighed. "Well just put it away until after dinner," her mom said.

But Lincoln knew his sister better. She never texted about anything; it didn't allow her to make puns as well as speaking did. Dinner continued on like normal, with Luan cracking jokes, Luna talking about her next gig, Lori going on about Bobby, Lynn discussing sports scores, and of course Leni being, well, Leni.

Eventually their parents dismissed them from the table. Lincoln knew he wouldn't get anywhere with Luan; she might be all jokes, but when she wanted to keep something secret, she would. Luan had gone up to her room. Lincoln did homework for an hour before deciding to get his sisters together.

"Meeting, my room, now. Tell the others, but not Luan," he said simply. Within five minutes, all the sisters were crowded into his room.

"What's all this about, Lincoln?" Lori asked, irritated that she was crammed into the corner by Leni and Lynn.

"Something is up with Luan, I can tell," Lincoln said. He looked around at his sisters.

"Agreed. I've never even seen her use her phone," Lynn piped up. Then, an idea popped into Lincoln's head.

"Wait, the only person who really uses their phone in this house is Lori, and she just uses it to talk to her boyfriend. Do you think…" Lincoln trailed off as looks of understanding came over his sisters' face.

"Are you saying she has a boyfriend?" Lola squealed. Lincoln nodded.

"It would make sense. She has been late to get home several times from school," Lynn said.

"And sometimes she seems distracted when we talk about boys we like," Luna added.

"And I saw her tongue kissing with some guy in the back hallway in the school," Leni said. All the others fell quiet. Then all hell broke loose. Shouts of 'what' and 'how could you not tell us' were tossed around until they heard a knock on the door. They opened it to see Luan.

"What are you guys talking-" she started before she was tackled by Luna.

"How could you not tell us you had a boyfriend? You're not even old enough to date!" Luna demanded.

"Sorry, but I'm a freshman, and I found a fresh man. Get it?" Luan said, barely fazed by the tackle. When nobody laughed, she continued: "I didn't tell you guys because he's a bit older." She pushed Luna off and stood up.

"How much older?" Lynn asked.

"Well I guess he's a junior, so I guess he is 16. But-" she was cut off as Lori slapped her.

"You are 14!" Lori said. "You can't date a junior." Now Luan was frowning and covering her cheek.

"Listen, you guys don't know him. I like clowns, and he likes clowns. He's really nice, and he laughs my jokes. More than all of you!" Luan shouted, and with that, she turned around and stormed to her room. They heard the lock click.

"Luan! Come back!" Luna yelled as she charged the door. We just want to make sure this guy isn't bad news!"

"He's not bad news! You just assumed that!" Luan shouted back.

"Then bring him over tomorrow! Prove us wrong! Just let me in so I can sleep in my bed and not the couch!" Luna called back. Luan opened the door.

"Fine. I will bring Jordi to dinner tomorrow night. Now, stop talking about it!" Luan said. She jumped into bed as the siblings dispersed.

' _Wants to date Luan, likes clowns? Tomorrow could be very very interesting,'_ Lincoln said as he sat down on his bed, and soon he was lost in his Ace Savvy comic book.

11111

While everybody was at school, Lisa was still at home, working on an experiment. She finished the small chip. It was about the size of a SD card, so small that she had needed to use her mechanical precision tools.

"There. It is finished. Now, to field test it," Lisa said. She left her room and walked into Luna and Luan's room. She located a pair of old purple headphones which she figure Luna _probably_ didn't use anymore

She cracked open the area with the wiring (the area behind the actual speaker). She carefully snapped the chip in and put the headphones back together. She placed the headphones in a subtly obvious place, so when Luna put them on to listen to her nightly music, she would be affected by the chip. While the ethical concerns were bothering Lisa, her drive for scientific knowledge took precedence in this case.

Little did she know, she was about to set off a horrible chain of events.

 **A/N: I do like conflict. I'm excited about writing this story, but I'd really appreciate criticism and reviews in general to help improve the story.**

 **~LL**


	2. Chapter 2: A Proper Introduction

**A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than the earlier chapter. Actually its three times longer than prior chapters. I'm not going to keep you from reading. You should listen to "The Great Milenko" or "Jake/Jack Jeckel". Both will be applicable. Enjoy!**

"Finally! I've been ready to meet your parents since we started dating!" Jordi exclaimed as he washed off his face paint in the water fountain. He raised his dripping face. The black diamonds that had been painted on and around his eyes could still be faintly seen. Luan facepalmed.

"You don't understand. Eight of my nine sisters and my brother are very protective. My parents will probably like you. I mean, you're polite, and kind, and everything parents would want in their daughter's boyfriend. They'll see I'm not _clowning_ around. Get it?" Luan asked. Jordi laughed as he wiped his face on his cleaning rag. He threw his arm around her.

"I'll drive you home, then I'll come back a bit later," he said as they walked out of the school towards her car. They both got into the car. "Later we can go to that concert I was talking about. Are you ok with that?"

"Sure. I like the Insane Clown Posse. They're from around here and their music isn't too bad from what I've heard in your car. Some is even comical. And, any music group that my boyfriend started dressing as a clown for is a band worth listening to," Luan said. She quickly texted Luna that she wouldn't be needing her to come and pick her up.

"Great," Jordi replied as he pulled out of his parking spot. "So who should I watch out for?"

"Well, Leni is one you shouldn't have to watch out for. She's kinda dumb. I love her, but she's kind dumb.

"Lori, she's the oldest. She only cares about the age difference. So keep that in mind.

"Luna, she's a rocker. Really she probably won't have a problem when she meets you. Just don't talk about ICP or the fact that you are a Juggalo. She's into rock, and only rock.

"Lynn is the sporty one. She will actually beat the shit out of you if you hurt me. She plays all sports, and keeps track of scores from her favorite teams-"

"Wait," Jordi interrupted as they turned onto another street. "What teams does she like?"

"Detroit teams. Especially the Lions, the Pistons, the Red Wings, and the Tigers," Luan responded. Jordi grimaced. "Yeah I know. Just don't argue with her about it." Luan then continued.

"Lincoln is my younger brother. He'll probably just threaten you in an attempt to make you uncomfortable.

"Lucy is really creepy. Inversely to Luna, she would probably respect you more if you said you liked Insane Clown Posse. You know, if she actually listened to ICP.

"Lola and Lana are identical twins but are radically different. One will dislike you, and one will like you, depending on what you say. Talk about your upbringing, and Lana will respect you. Lola will think you're absolutely disgusting.

"Lisa is the littlest sister who cares. Don't worry though. Just don't let her take you into her room. She'll run experiments on you. She can be very _testy_ as well. (Get it? testy?)

"That's the basics. Any questions?" Luan asked. Jordi nodded as he pulled up to her house. He met her gaze, and they moved in to kiss. Just before their lips met though, Luan backed off. "No, not yet. Not here. Later."

"Ok babe, whatever you say," Jordi sighed. "Love you babe."

Luan got out of the car and waved as he drove off. She couldn't wait for that night.

22222

"Luan, is your boyfriend going to be joining us tonight," her mom asked as she cooked. Luan looked at her from the window.

"Yeah mom. I can't wait for all of you to meet him. I think you're really going to like him," Luan replied. She then continued to look out the window. ' _Where are you Jordi?'_ Luan thought.

"Luan, I hope you're boyfriend knows something about sports. And hasn't touched you, because I hate beating people up in the middle of a dinner," Lynn said as she walked down the stairs.

"You'll like him," she said. Jordi's car pulled up. Luan squealed. She ran over to the door. When Jordi knocked, she threw open the door and gave him a bear hug. He staggered back, clearly not expecting this.

"You look very handsome tonight," Luan said after releasing him. Jordi was wearing jeans, a metal belt buckle, and a plaid shirt.

"You look beautiful, Luan. But you always look beautiful," Jordi said. Luan felt herself blushing.

Her dad walked over the door. He shook Jordi's hand. "Good to meet you. I'm Lynn Sr. Very nice to meet you, Jordi," her dad said.

"Very nice to meet you sir. I have heard much about you. I hear Luan gets her amazing sense of humor from you," Jordi said. Lynn Sr. laughed.

"Good kid. Now come eat with us," he said. They walked to the dining room, where the adult table was located. The rest of the girls were already seated in a way so that Luan was sitting across from him, and Jordi was sandwiched between Lynn and Lori. Slightly uncomfortable, Jordi sat. down. Rita Loud brought in a large bowl of spaghetti and meatballs and placed them on the table.

"Thanks, Ms. Loud. It smells real good," Jordi said.

"Thank you, Jordi," Ms. Loud said as she took her seat. Jordi bowed his head and said a quick prayer. Then dinner, and therefore the hardest interview of Jordi's life, commenced.

"So Jordi," Lynn began. "What type of sports do you like?"

"Well, um, I like to play soccer, but I like to watch baseball and football as well," he responded. Lynn brightened before her face fell for a moment.

"Wait, what teams?" Lynn asked. And before he could think about what he was supposed to say, he said. "The Falcons, the Braves, and Atlanta United FC." Luan gave him a "oh shit" look. Lynn turned to him.

"I guess you must be from Atlanta, then," she said. He nodded. Lynn gave a begrudging nod of approval. "Nothing wrong with rooting for your team. And they made it to the Super Bowl," Lynn said. Jordi mentally exhaled.

"Jordi, did you just move here?" Rita asked as everybody began to serve themselves.

"About nine months ago actually. It's a far cry from Atlanta, I'll definitely say that," Jordi said after taking a bite. "I met Luan only a few weeks ago actually."

"Ah yes, how _did_ you two meet?" Lori asked pointedly. Luan threw her a look of vexation.

"So a few weeks ago was my sister Meredith's 9th birthday, and my mom hired a clown to perform. That clown happened to be Luan. Now, me personally, I love clowns. I wear clown make up at least once a week. So when I saw this beautiful female clown performing on stage, well, I guess it just sparked something in me.

So I caught her when her act was down and I sat and talked to her. We talked about how we were both new to Royal Oaks High School, and of course, jokes. And that's how we met," Jordi explained.

"That's, actually beautiful," Lori murmured. Luan smiled ' _Good. Two of the important sisters down. One brother and one sister to go,'_ she thought. The continued to eat, and talk about their day. After a while though, Luna started in on Jordi. "So what are your tastes in music?"

"Well, um…" Jordi stuttered. He had forgotten what to say. Luan tried to mouth ' _Mick Swagger'_ , but he instead responded with "I like Redlight King. They're a band from Canada who do a lot of hard rock and alternative rock."

"Well, I like rock too, if Luan didn't tell you. I'll have to check them out," Luna replied. They resumed eating. Lincoln kept looking at Jordi suspiciously, but didn't ask any questions. Finally, they finished dinner.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you. Luan has already told us you two are going out to a comedy routine, so you two have fun," Lynn Sr. said. They shook hands again and Luan and Jordi began to walk out to their car.

"Wait!" Lincoln called from the door. Jordi turned. Lincoln walked up to him. "Luan, go ahead to the car. I'll be there soon." Luan walked towards the car. Once she was out of earshot, Lincoln looked him in the eyes.

"Listen. You might have got my sisters fooled, but you can't fool me. I know that you are bad news. You do anything, I'll hunt you down. Got it?" Lincoln snarled.

"Alright. I'll keep her safe, and maybe prove that you are wrong about me," Jordi said, unfazed. "Bye now," he said as he walked away. He got into the car. Luan turned to him. "So what did Lincoln want?"

Oh, nothing. Just brotherly protection. He said how he doesn't trust me, blah, blah, blah, hunt me down, blah, blah, blah, et cetera," Jordi said as he drove away. The Royal Oaks amphitheatre was only about 10 minutes away, so they arrived easily with enough time to grab a parking spot. Luan sat there as he changed into his ICP jersey.

Jordi's physique was far from perfect; he had a bit of a belly, but he had some muscle on his chest and his arms. He clearly worked out, but also enjoyed eating good food (not necessarily healthy food, but good food). She broke out of thinking about this as he reached into the center console and pulled out a jar of white face paint and another jar of black face paint, as well as black lipstick. He offered it to her.

"I mean, I guess. It's part of the experience, right?" She said, more to herself than Jordi. "I have some of my own though." She pulled the emergency clown make-up from her purse and applied a light coat to her face, then, copying Jordi, she painted on exaggerated eyebrows and black diamonds over her eyes.

"Now you look just like a regular Juggalette. You're _my_ Juggalette. You ready?" Jordi said, smiling. She smiled back, and together they joined the crowd of Juggalos and Juggalettes walking into the front of the building.

22222

 **A/N: Sorry. Omitted Actual Concert because describing it and talking about song lyrics isn't ready yet. Also, since this would be in the future, I have no idea which tracks they would put, but I assume that it would be off of their NEXT Joker's Card, which as far as I know hasn't been revealed yet. So, sorry if you are a big enough fan to want to hear about a concert. ~LL**

22222

"That… Was… Amazing! Now I see what Luna is saying about how songs can have hidden AND explicit meaning!" Luan chattered as they got back in the car. The concert had just ended, and both were among the Juggalos excited by the live performance.

"I knew you would like them! They are a good group, especially if you have a sense of humor like me, because some of their best tracks are comedic, like those from _The Marvelous Missing Link: Found_! Of course, their other albums require a slightly more morbid sense of humor and a sense of justice," stated Jordi. He pulled up Soundcloud on his phone. "So, I'll send you a link to this playlist you should listen to. It's my top 8 songs from them. Some are more morbid and serious than others, so be aware of that," Jordi said as he pasted the link into a text.

They started driving back to Luan's house. She cuddled against him as he was driving, and he placed his arm around her shoulder.

Eventually they pulled up. "Listen to that playlist. You'll like it," Jordi said. Luan leaned in and Jordi met her lips. They made out, their tongues battling for domination, before breaking apart. Jordi took a breath. "Bye babe. Call me tomorrow?"

"I definitely will. Love you," Luan said as she got out of the car.

They didn't know it, but somebody had been watching through the front window the entire time.

Luan snuck up the house and checked the door knob. It was surprisingly unlocked. She quietly opened the door, crept in, and shut the door. She looked around, and, seeing nobody, proceeded to creep up the stairs. She dodged around the twins' clutter that was lying in the hall, and made it into the bathroom. She started washing the makeup off of her face while humming various tunes. Finally, when she had washed all of it off, she wiped her face, and opened the door, fully intending to sneak into her room and go to sleep. One problem.

Luna was standing directly in front of her in her nightgown, her arms folded across her chest. Luan, for once, was at a loss for words.

"Where the hell have you been? It's 2 am. Where were you? Fucking your boyfriend after getting some laughs?" Luna fumed, whispering so she wouldn't wake anybody up.

"You don't understand, we went to a concert and it let out really late," Luan said meekly.

"I don't care, this boy should have had you home before 12, not after 2. What's wrong with you? You aren't normally like this!" Luna whisper-snapped. Now Luan was angry.

"Maybe this is just the new me! Now that I have a boyfriend, things are going to be different. I finally have somebody who will laugh at my jokes. Somebody who appreciates the funny side of me, and doesn't just groan when I make a joke! So leave me alone about this!" Luan snarled as she stormed past Luna towards their room. She snatched up a pair of purple head phones, laid down on the bed and started listening to the playlist. She immediately fell asleep. Luna came in only a few seconds later. She sighed as she took a long look at Luan's sleeping form.

"I guess I'll talk to her tomorrow morning," Luna sighed as she got into her own bed, and went to sleep.

Luan wasn't going to wake up tomorrow morning.

 **A/N: Oh shit. Well, I guess you'll have to read more to find out what happens. Remember to favorite, follow, or review. If you have any story suggestions or anything, just send me a PM!**

 **~LL**


	3. Chapter 3: Preparing for the Carnival

**A/N: I know you guys are ready for this, so without further ado, here's the next chapter. Enjoy. Song: Carnival of Carnage Intro.**

Luna woke up to see the sunlight filtering in through the window. That, and of course, the normal slightly-deafening roar of the Loud House. She groaned and swung her legs over the side of the bed and got down from the bed. Then she saw an unusual sight.

Luan was still sleeping, which was unusual because normally she was one of the first people up so that she could either set up pranks or check on the previous night's footage from her cameras. It never mattered how late she was up. Yet here she was, lightly snoring the day away. Luna prodded her shoulder. It had no effect. She then took the headphones off. That didn't work either. At this point, Luna felt that this is slightly odd, but she decided to let Luan keep sleeping. ' _She'll wake up in her own time,'_ Luna thought as she left the room to go get some coffee. She dodged Lola's speeding princess car, nearly tripped on one of Lana's snakes, and almost crushed a test tube with mystery liquid that clearly Lisa must have dropped, but ultimately made it to the kitchen, where Lynn, Lori, and Lincoln were already standing around the coffee maker.

"Hey guys," Luna said, grabbing a mug from the cabinet and filling it with coffee.

"Hey Luna. How did you sleep?" Lincoln asked as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Well, it was good while I had it. I spent most of the night waiting for Luan to return," Luna replied as she mixed Splenda into her coffee. The others looked surprised.

"Wait, you mean that _Luan_ , like tells-bad-jokes, makes-us-hurt-with-pranks _Luan_ , she came in late? What time?" Lynn asked incredulously.

"2 in the morning," Luna replied. Lori sputtered out her coffee.

"2? That little...I swear I'm goin up there right now!" Lori growled as she began to move towards the staircase. Luna grabbed her arm. "Sis, not right now. She's still sleeping."

"Sleeping be damned! My sister isn't going to pull that type of whorish activity in my house!" Lori said angrily, snatching her arm from Luna. She marched up the stairs.

"Lori incoming!" Lola shouted. The hallway completely cleared with five seconds, as all the siblings knew what happens when Lori is angry. Lori threw open the door to Luan and Luna's room. Luan was still sleeping peacefully on the bottom bunk.

"Luan! Wake up right now!" Lori roared as she came in shook Luan. In response, Luan's head simply fell to the side and snored even louder. Lori pulled her off the bed, and Luan simply fell onto the ground and continued to sleep.

"Dudes, this is weird. Luan's normally a light sleeper," Luna pointed out from her place at the door.

"Perhaps I can clear this up," Lisa said from behind them. She scurried into the room. "See, I have been developing a microchip that will revolutionize the world. It goes into headphones or earbuds and it sends the listener into a deep sleep. The songs it plays create almost a videogame in your head, where you have to 'beat' various song 'levels' to advance. She should be awake by now though. The whole idea is that when the headphones are removed, you mentally save and leave the game," Lisa explained. She popped open the discarded headphones and smoke drifted out. The chip had fried.

"Well, I guess it malfunctioned. These things happen," Lisa said.

"Well, genius, how do we fix her?" Lincoln asked, agitated.

"Well, it looks like she is stuck somewhere in her dreams. You are going to have to go into her dream, beat all the levels and drag her out of the final level," Lisa explained. "But what was she listening to?"

"Well, I really don't know," Luna said. "She fell asleep immediately last night, so I decided not to bother her until this morning." She picked up Luan's phone. However, similar to the chip, it had overheated, rendering the screen undecipherable. Then she got an idea. "But I might know who would know."

33333

Jordi was not very good about waking up after a ICP concert. So naturally, he was asleep until he was poked awake. He opened his eyes slowly to see that his little sister Meredith was holding his phone out to time.

"Somebody is calling you," Meredith said. I grabbed the phone from her hand shooed her away.

"Hello?" Jordi said.

"I told you that if you ever hurt her that I would hunt you down," the voice on the other end said. Jordi's stomach dropped. Not because Lincoln scared him, but because something must have happened to Luan.

"What happened to Luan?" Jordi asked.

"What was she listening to last night?" Lincoln asked, ignoring his question.

"Umm… probably the playlist I gave her. Now will you tell me what's happening?" Jordi asked again.

"Just get over here," Lincoln sighed, then he hung up. Jordi slammed his fist on his bed, then proceeded to get ready.

33333

Lincoln was waiting outside the door when Jordi pulled up. Jordi got out of his car and walked up to the door. "Alright, I'm here. What's going on?" Jordi demanded.

"Follow me," Lincoln said as he dragged Jordi upstairs, down the hall, and into Lisa's room. Luan was lying on the ground with a helmet attached to her head.

"Ok," Jordi said. "Somebody has to tell me what is going on, right fucking now, because I swear to God…" he said trailing off menacingly.

"What happened here is that Lisa decided it would be ok to test on people without consent again," Luna said. "Bro," she continued, clapping her hand down on Jordi's shoulder, "she can't escape her music inspired dream. What was she listening to?"

Jordi gulped. "Well, um, we went to an Insane Clown Posse concert last night, so probably she was thinking about that. I also sent her a playlist of my favorite songs. If there was anything she was listening directly to from her phone, it would be that playlist."

"Insane Clown Posse? Those deranged freaks? I can't believe this!" Lori raged at him.

"She really seems to like them," Jordi replied. "Let's just stay calm. Now, thhe stuff ICP talks about is nightmarish, but I'm sure you guys would be freaking out more if you guys didn't have a plan."

"That we do have," Lisa said as she entered the room with a large bag. She dumped out four helmets. "These are Dream Helmets. They will allow you to go inside of Luan's dream and help her escape. So who's going?"

"Well that's easy," Jordi said. "Lincoln, Lynn, Luna, and me."

"Hey! Why are you going and I'm not?" Lori said angrily. Jordi looked at her, unfazed.

"Well, here's my reasons for picking the team: Lincoln would do it for Luan because he want to protect her at all costs, Luna probably knows Luan best, and Lynn-" Jordi said, but Lori interrupted "But I want to know why you should be allowed to go! You're basically the one who got her into this mess in the first place!"

"This is not my fault. I didn't give her headphones that would send her into a videogame," Jordi retorted. "I'm going because I deeply care for her, and I'm the only Juggalo here. I understand how the ICP lyrics could manifest into a dream, and I know the line to every song that inspired her dreams. I'm an expert at these types of things."

"Logically, Jordi is the best candidate and statistically the most likely to make it all the way to the end," Lisa spoke up. Lori decided to just give up.

"Fine, but if this goes wrong, I will personally skin you alive," Lori threatened. Jordi just smiled as he placed the helmet on his head. The others followed suit.

"You should probably lie down. You'll end up like that anyways, but I would assume it would be better if you didn't get concussions from the fall," Lisa advised. They all laid down, and hurtled into Luan's dreams as Lisa turned on the helmets.

 **A/N: So that's that. I'm so happy that people actually like this story. I've got a big twist planned for next chapter, so be ready. Until next time...**

 **~LL**


	4. Chapter 4: The Wax Museum

**A/N: Here's your new chapter. It's pretty long. Enjoy :)**

 **Song: "Wax Musuem" off of Ringmaster album**

Jordi felt like he was hurtling through space and time itself before hitting the grass with a loud thud. He winced, and checked himself. All his systems seemed to be working. He heard three successive thuds nearby. He looked over to see Luna, Lynn and Lincoln also sprawled on the grass.

"That was awesome!" Lynn said as she jumped up. "Can we do it again?"

"I know I stage dive a lot, but that fall was a bitch," Luna groaned as she slowly stood up and brushed herself off.

"Where exactly are we?" Lincoln asked as he got up and looked around.

"That right there is called the Carnival of Carnage, also called the Dark Carnival," Jordi said as he gestured to the large, colorful tents in the distance. "That's where we need to go. But first, you guys should probably look more like Juggalos and Juggalettes." He looked over the group and made some quick determinations. "Well, Luna is the most prepared. She is already wearing clothes that Juggalettes wear. All you need is some face paint and you are good." He began to reach into his pocket, but Luna pulled her own out of nowhere.

"Rocker never leaves home without face paint," she said, smirking.

"Well then. Lynn, the sports jersey is a great touch. Just throw these on over your shorts." He tossed her a pair of hatchetgear athletic shorts, which were knee length. She glared at him.

"Nope, wearing things over my shorts is uncomfortable. So everybody turn around!" Without further questions, Luna, Lincoln, and Jordi all turned. When she said "Done", everybody turned to see Lynn wearing what had to be the longest pair of shorts she had ever worn. Her red shorts were on the ground nearby.

"Don't you want those?" Luna asked.

"Nah, this is just a dream. In real life, I've still got them. So whatever," Lynn responded.

"Lincoln, put this on. Doesn't matter if it's over the polo or not," Jordi said, tossing him a baseball jersey with the stylized words "Psychopathic Records" on the front. "Great. All aces. Now you two," he gestured towards Lynn and Lincoln, "need makeup."

Without further ado, he gave his face paint to Lincoln, and Luna gave hers to Lynn. "Get ready, because when you are done, it's full speed ahead to the Carnival.

RRRRRR

"Well, well, well, they made like leaves and fell," an observer said, laughing at the joke. The person could see everything the group were doing through a strange yellow portal. The observer looked around the upper clock tower and settled their eyes on the captive.

"Well? Laugh!" the observer yelled at the captive, which could only respond by a mixture of fake laughing and very real crying through the gag. The observer turned away. "Useless bitch."

She peered at the group again, which had begun to walk. "I guess they'll run into the Ringmaster first. I certainly _need_ to watch that."

RRRRRR

"So let me explain the Dark Carnival. So the concept first came about from a dream that Violent J had. He envisioned a carnival that came and punished/judged people for their sins. And that's how it started," Jordi began as they walked. He figured that the Louds could use some information about what they were about to witness.

"So it's like purgatory?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah. Like purgatory. The place in between heaven and hell, though it's supposed to come when you are alive," Jordi responded. "So the first album to feature the Dark Carnival was the album Carnival of Carnage. To most people, it was an album about senseless violence. But it has a deeper meaning. Carnival of Carnage is about where Shaggy 2 Dope and Violent J came from: the ghetto of Detroit. It's about a carnival which marches out of the ghetto to the rich suburbs to punish the upper class for forgetting those in the ghetto."

"Wow, brah. Very different," Luna said.

"That's the important facts. You should brace yourself for what you might see in there. It's not rainbows and unicorns," Jordi warned as they came upon a dirt path leading directly to the carnival. They began to walk through the tents. All around them, people in clown make up similar to their own were moping around in various states of dress. Some wore fancy suits; some wore hockey jerseys; others were barely wearing anything at all. They could hear carnival barkers calling out to come and play games like the-test-your-strength-on-a-lifeless-corpse game, or dart throwing (now with tortured souls for extra screams!). Finally, they reached the center of the carnival, which was a big dirt circle ringed by six tents. The only one that seemed to be active was the yellow and black striped one which was adorned on either side of the door by whips dripping with blood.

"This is the Ringmaster's tent. Since Ringmaster was the first album on the playlist, I can only assume that we need to go in there," Jordi explained. He gestured for them to go in. One by one they went past him. As he passed, Lincoln hissed "I still don't trust you." Jordi rolled his eyes.

As they entered the tent, they found themselves hurtling through time and space,except this time they landed on each other. Lynn immediately jumped out of the pile. "Yes! Told you we could do it again!"

Nobody else was that enthusiastic. When everybody got up, they looked around, and two strange things seemed to have occurred. One, they were not in a tent: they were in some kind of building. It looked like a warehouse. The second thing, and the stranger thing, was that the warehouse floor was occupied by what looked to be hundreds of wax statues. The ones readily visible were seemingly contorted in agony.

"Well, I guess we should probably look around," Jordi said. He spied a small, curtained booth on the near wall. "And I know just who to ask for help.

They approached the booth. "This is the gypsy's booth. She tells the future at the beginning of Wax Museum, which is seemingly where we are. So, let's get our fortunes told. He dropped a quarter into the coin slot and the curtains slowly opened to reveal Lucy dressed in exotic fortune teller's garb. "Sigh," she said.

"Wait, why is Lucy here too?" Lynn asked.

"While this is a dream based off of the ICP music, Luan still conceptualizes each person in the Dark Carnival as something she inherently believes. So, when she thinks of a fortune teller, she thinks of Lucy, for whatever reason," Jordi explained.

"Your coins were appreciated, sigh," Lucy began. She laid out five tarot cards. "You all have ominous futures ahead of you." She flipped the first card. "Lynn Loud, you will have a great choice to make, no matter what you do." She flipped the next card. "Luna Loud, you will have to escape paradise." She flipped the third card. "Lincoln Loud, you will attempt to fulfill a promise." She then flipped the fourth card. "Jordi Istal, you will choose the fate of the one you love." She then flipped the final card. "All of you will be judged for your sins. Sigh," Lucy finished. The curtains shut quickly.

"Well," Jordi sad shakily. "That was not what the original gypsy said. Lincoln grabbed him and tried to push him against the wall. "You'll choose Luan's fate?" Lincoln said angrily. "Better choose right!"

"Bro, leave him be. He hasn't done anything yet," Luna said.

"All of those seemed quite ominous," Lynn commented.

"All we can do is carry on," Jordi said, still shaken. They proceeded to walk through the wax museum. Occasionally, it felt like eyes were tracking them as they walked.

"Well, well, well, what a sight to see! Trespassers?! In _my_ museum?!" a voice boomed, then giggled creepily. A large man (10 feet tall, if anyone bothered to measure) was moving through the wax statues. He was wearing a black top hat with yellow trim, a conductor's coat with yellow trim and gold buttons, and black and yellow striped pants. His shiny shoes made clacking noises as he strolled across the floor. "I am the Ringmaster!" He yelled, laughing as he said it.

"Shit. run!" Jordi called and the group scattered. Lynn and Jordi ducked behind a wax crocodile, while Lincoln and Luna slid across from them under a similar crocodile.

"Who is the Ringmaster?" Lynn asked Jordi. Jordi peered around the base's corner. The Ringmaster was just standing there, as if he was mocking them with his eyes.

"He's the literal personification of our sins and hatred. That's why he is so big," Jordi whispered. "His magic wand can do horrific things, including tearing our souls from our bodies and immortalizing our agony into wax statues!"

"Well shit," Lynn replied. Suddenly they began to feel quite warm. Jordi looked over at the Ringmaster. He was using a black and gold conductor's baton (which Jordi assumed was his wand) to shoot orange light at various statues, including the two crocodiles.

A loud roar suddenly came from nearby. The two crocodiles had come to life. The group screamed and fled in different directions. The Ringmaster laughed as he animated several more statues. These statues, as well as the two crocodiles, slowly shuffled over to the Ringmaster. "Well? I want them found! I would like four more for my collection, the Ringmaster exclaimed before maniacally laughing. The Ringmaster continued to laugh as the wax figures fanned out to search the area.

RRRRR

Luna had stopped to catch her breath next to a statue of a bad Elvis impersonator. She couldn't believe that this was really happening. She suddenly heard shuffling footsteps creeping up. She turned, and was face to face with a wax version of a medieval knight. He raised his axe and swung down. Luna dodged out of the way, but in the process, hurt her wrist. The knight crouched over her, ready to deal a killing blow. Luna got ready for the blow that would end it all.

But it never came. She felt a weird, thick liquid dripping on her, as well as a fluid that was thin and fizzy. She opened her eyes to see that the knight was frozen in place, his wax beginning to turn to liquid. From behind the knight, Jordi's face appeared.

"Apparently Faygo can dissolve these. Go figure, it is an ICP Wax musuem," Jordi said as he tipped the knight over and helped Luna up.

"I have a plan," Jordi said, before whispering to Luna his plan. Her smile got bigger and bigger as he went on.

RRRRR

Lynn and Lincoln had also found each other, but were in a more dire situation, as neither really had any idea on what to do. The wax figures hadn't found them yet.

"Well? Any ideas," Lincoln whispered as they kept watch.

"No, not really. How do we beat a thing that doesn't feel pain?" Lynn asked quietly. The Lincoln was struck with an epiphany. "We don't have to hurt them. We just have to beat them. Lynn, do you remember what wax was used for back in colonial times?" Lincoln asked.

"Sealing letters," Lynn replied. The then paused, fitting the pieces together. "Wait, that's a great idea. We can melt them. But we don't have anything to melt them with!"

Lincoln looked around. They were in a warehouse or something, right? Sure there had to be something they could light on fire. He turned to his right and immediately saw what looked like oil drums. He had looked over in that corner before; he couldn't believe he hadn't seen them before. She sprinted over as tapped on the side, with the sound and smell confirming that it did have something petroleum based in it. "Lynn, look for something to light this up."

RRRRR

The Ringmaster looked around. "Useless statues. Though they have no brains." Suddenly a large metal clang resounded through the warehouse. He turned to the northern side of the warehouse. A fire flared up, causing a wave of heat to go through the warehouse. The Ringmaster swore. At least half the statues would be disabled if not gone at this rate. Good thing he had the other half.

The fire alarm suddenly went off. ' _God dammit,'_ the Ringmaster swore in his mind. It would put out the fire. But as the water poured out of the fire system ( **A/N: OSHA regulations apply to supernatural carnivals apparently)** , he tasted some of it. It wasn't water. It was grape Faygo.

The other half of his statues began to dissolve from the Faygo rain. Between these two things, the Ringmaster had a decision to make.

RRRRR

Jordi watched as the fire raged against the delicious soda rain. He and Luna ran through the melting statues, looking for the Ringmaster. They saw his back running towards a purple door. They both ran to the door, where they ran into Lincoln and Lynn.

"Nice job on the fire!" Jordi yelled over the fire alarm, giving a thumbs up to Lincoln. Lincoln gave him a smile.

"Let's get through!" said Lynn and they threw open the door to reveal a orange colored swirly cartoonish portal. Without question, Lynn pushed Luna through the portal. Lincoln and Jordi jumped in before Lynn could push them. Lynn howled like a victorious wolf and she jumped headfirst into the portal.

 **A/N: That's that. I meant to include this chapter together with the next one, but I like keeping my chapters not over 2,500 words. Just my personal choice. Anyways, please review, favorite and follow. I appreciate them all!**

 **~LL**


	5. Chapter 5: My Fun House

**A/N: Yes! 1,004 viewers! Never had that many on a story! So this chapter is going to be fairly violent. If you can't handle it, skip it. Song: My Fun House, off of Ringmaster.**

The hurtling feeling was not there for this transition. It was more like a weird feeling, like your stomach dropping out of the body. That was easily explained when they just popped into a car.

"What the boobs, brah?" Luna said as she appeared in shotgun. Jordi slammed on the brake, stopping the car. Lynn and Lincoln, who had just appeared in the backseat, were thrown forward and hit the seat backs. "Ow," they both groaned as Jordi started the car again down the long, dark street.

"So the second track on the playlist is "My Fun House", which is about a rich boy who got his car broke down in front of a weird house, which, if I'm not mistaken…" Jordi trailed off as the car's engine began to sputter. He pulled over and put the car in park.

"Now," he continued, turning to the others. "The Fun House is very dangerous. Fingers cut off, stuff like that. Our main thing we need to do is find the Ringmaster and take him down. But this is going to be hell." He pointed to a weird house that just happened to be on their left. Jordi got out of the car and began to walk towards the house.

"Follow my lead" he said when he reached the door. He knocked. The door swung open, and he was greeted by a clown face. "Hi, are you the owner of this establishment?"

"No, but the guy who is told me to let you come in and use the phone. He saw your car break down. Come on in," the clown said. "Oh, but first, you must ride our senior attraction. Here at Violent J's Funhouse, we have the best Funhouse in all of Detroit!" the clown giggled.

"We have to get on. Remember: kill the Ringmaster, get his magic wand, and come back for me," Jordi said quietly as they were led to a rickety old cart on metal tracks. "Have a terror-ific ride!" the clown laughed as he activated the motor on the cart. The cart moved forward into the first room. Lynn immediately threw up, and the others (other than Jordi) were on the edge too.

A human corpse dangled on either side of them. Their fingers were cut off and shoved in their mouths. "The rich who grabbed for money are now eating their greedy fingers," Jordi explained, though it helped settle nobody's mind. The next room was a long dark hall. Nothing of significance seemed to happen here, but Lincoln still lost his lunch due to stress. "This next part is my stop," Jordi stated. He stood as the cart came into the next area. Seventeen evil looking clowns stood around waiting. Jordi jumped out without hesitation. The seventeen clowns immediately focused on him and each grinned with their terrible teeth.

The first whipcrack landed on Jordi's back loudly. The Louds watched in terror as the seventeen clowns crowd around Jordi and begin whipping him hard. They could hear the cracks and Jordi's yelps of pain. They watched as he fell out of the crowd. Luna began to get out to help him, but he waved them away. "Go! Get to the Ringmaster!" he pleaded. The cart started moving again, and as they left, the clowns began jumping on Jordi. They heard ribs cracking with sickening crunches as the cart rolled down the tracks out of the room.

"How are we going to tell Luan about this?" Lynn pondered aloud after finishing her second throw up spree.

"I'm not sure. Let's just honor Jordi's wishes and take down the Ringmaster," Lincoln said shakily. The cart continued to pick up speed, and seemed to defy time and space as they went through corkscrews and a loop-de-loop. They began to fly down a slope, when suddenly, out of nowhere, an arch appeared and something swung down from it. Luna couldn't dodge quick enough, and the nail pierced her eye with such force that she was tossed from the cart.

"Luna!" Lynn screamed as Luna splayed out on the tracks. The cart was going at a speed too fast to get out and save her. They hurtled into a room where they witnessed a horrible scene: their father in clown makeup doing unspeakable things with their mother, Rita. Both kids screamed as they covered their eyes. They could hear the Ringmaster laughing. They sped through the next room, which was full of rubber chickens and it seemed that somebody was ready to shove one down their throats, but they didn't.

Finally their cart began to slow down and it came to a screeching halt. They were flung forward and out of the cart. They hit the floor and skidded on the floor. Both grunted in pain as they got up and looked around. This final room resembled a torture chamber; the walls were decorated with whips, pliers, brands, and other dangerous implements. There was a rack of medieval weapons in the corner. All classic implements of torture, like the Spanish Horse and the Rack, were scattered around the room itself.

"Welcome to my chambers," the Ringmaster's voice came from behind them. They both turned to see the Ringmaster grinning at them. His gaunt face stretched over prominent bones.

"We're here to defeat you," declared Lynn, her voice trembling. The Ringmaster laughed evilly.

"You two have sinned too much to actually beat me," he said as he spun his baon between his fingers. He advanced on the pair as both Lincoln and Lynn began to separate, moving towards each side of the room. Lincoln grabbed a cat-o-nine-tails as the Ringmaster sent orange blasts at Lynn. An iron rod materialized in the Ringmaster's hand as he turned and charged Lincoln.

He swung his iron rod at Lincoln, but Lincoln managed to duck under the swing. Lincoln swung his whip. Surprisingly, it managed to wrap around the iron bar, and pulled it from the Ringmaster's hands. Unfortunately, the momentum of the swing pulled the iron bar around and knocked Lincoln unconscious.

When Lincoln awoke, he was lying on a hard surface. Coarse ropes were wrapped around his wrists and ankles. He suddenly realized that he was on the Rack. The Ringmaster stood above him. Lynn was nowhere to be seen, but apparently the Ringmaster was focused on him.

"Honest Abe Lincoln was 6 foot 4 inches. How far can we stretch you?" The Ringmaster laughed as he began to crank the rack. Lincoln could feel as the strain increased on his joints. The pain was excruciating as the joints seemed to stretch to their limits. He then felt a large object hit him in the stomach. With great effort, he lifted his head. The Ringmaster's thin head was resting on his stomach. His now headless body fell over. Lynn stabbed him in the back for extra measure. She was wielding a bloody machete. She then slashed his bonds, and Lincoln sighed in relief as the strain instantly relaxed.

"Thanks, Lynn, I thought I was screwed," Lincoln said as Lynn helped as she helped him sit up. He looked at the Ringmaster's head. "Is he really dead?"

"Probably not. But I think he's probably banished to hell until he can re-form," Lynn explained. "Like the Titans from the Percy Jackson series."

"That would make sense," Lincoln agreed. He then thought back to what Jordi had said. "Grab the baton," Lincoln said. Lynn picked up the baton. "Now, we just need to figure out how to use it."

"Maybe it's all mental. H didn't say anything while he said it. So maybe all you have to do it think it," Lynn suggested. She pointed the baton at the rack and scrunched up her face in concentration.

"What are you trying to do?" Lincoln asked.

"Trying to make a meatball sub appear," Lynn responded. Lincoln laughed.

"Try waving your arm as you do it," Lincoln joked. Lynn took it seriously and started that. Red jets of light flew out and several torture implements and random bricks into footlong meatball subs. Lynn shrieked in delight as Lincoln gaped.

"So how do we get out?" Lynn asked as she munched on her new found snacks.

"Well, let's concentrate on Luna and Jordi and try to teleport them here," Lincoln suggested. Lynn stood next to Lincoln and they both concentrated on Luna and Jordi and where they had seen them last. The red jets flew out of the baton and left the room. The two waited in silence in what seemed like forever. Suddenly, with two loud pops. Both Luna and Jordi were crumpled on the ground. Lynn zapped Luna, and she instantly spasmed and then climbed to her feet.

"You fixed my eye," she said, removing her hand from her eye. Lynn jumped back. Hey eye was now a violent lime green, instead of normal brown. "What?" Luna asked.

"Your eye...well...it's green," Lynn stammered.

"Rockin'!" Luna exclaimed. She looked around for a shiny surface while Lynn walked over to Jordi.

His shirt had been ripped, showing extreme internal bleeding on his sides. His bones looked like they were collapsed in, which was because they are. Lynn breathed in and shot a red light at Jordi. All of his injuries began to heal. His skin when from mottled to its normal shade of tan. He took a bg gasp of air.

"Finally!" he declared hoarsely as he got his voice back. "Thanks for the save. I died, I think," Jordi said as he rolled over and tried to get up. He winced as Luna pulled him to his feet.

"Ok, so what now?" Luna asked. Just as she asked, a yellow portal opened up and began to suck them in.

"Time to go!" Jordi said as they jumped into the unknown.

RRRRR

"Well, he got so happy that he _lost his head_ laughing!" the observer giggled as she watched the torture scene with interest. She glanced at the captive, who was unconscious. The observer smacked the captive. "Wake up, you stupid bitch. I want you to see what your friends are doing!" She looked over the scene again before curling her lip. "They killed Ringmaster though. That's not good. Well, I guess it's time to send a message," the observer laughed. She smiled as she created a new portal.

 **A/N: And that is where we will pause our show. Tune in next time, and don't forget to review, follow and favorite!**

 **~LL**


	6. Chapter 6: The Great Milenko Part 1

**A/N: I really appreciate all the views guys! Since publishing last chapter, I got close to 700 views, bringing my total up to 1,694 views! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Songs:** _ **The Neden Game**_ **and** _ **Under the Moon**_ **, both from the Great Milenko album.**

"I don't understand how you managed to land on your feet," grumbled Jordi as he dusted himself off. They had crash landed in the dirt circle that formed the center of the carnival. Somehow, Lynn had landed on her feet and was smirking with superiority as the others picked themselves up.

"Oh, maybe it's God telling you that the Lions always land on their feet," Lynn said, referencing Detroit's football team.

"They might always land on their feet, but they never land in the play offs," Jordi countered. Lynn huffed and turned towards the now lit up green-and black striped tent. Human skulls hung off the tent like ornaments on a Christmas tree. Green fire burned on tiki torches on either side of the door. They could hear a faint voice saying " _Come one, come all, to witness magic! I introduce to you an occult sorcerer of the ancient craft of Necromancy. A caster of mind-bending illusions from the nether void of the shadow walkers. A soul from Shangra La! The Great Milenko!"_

"Who's the great Milenko, other than apparently a 'caster of illusion', 'occult sorcerer,' blah, blah, blah?" Lincoln asked.

"He's literally that. Except he's very into making people suffer mentally. Just as the Ringmaster enjoys physical pain, the Great Milenko enjoys mental games," Jordi explained, viewing the tent suspiciously. "There are two songs off of this album. _The Neden Game_ and _Under the Moon_. Both involve mental trickery and such. The Neden Game is basically a parody of one of those stupid-ass dating shows, and Under the Moon, well, it's a bit darker. You'll see," Jordi explained.

A portal opened in front of them and a few feet above their heads. Before they could understand what was going down however, the starry background shifted to a dark room. A shadowy figure sat in a chair. The person stood up and stepped into the light, and the group gasped.

It was Luan. She looked different, but it was certainly Luan. She was wearing her normal clothes, but with Juggalo facepaint and a military jacket. She looked panicked. "Help me! I'm trapped in the Tempest! But you have to beat all the levels before you get here! I've been captured, and I need to escape! You are my only hope!" She then turned to the side. "They're coming back! Hurry!" Then, without waiting for a response, Luan's portal disappeared.

"At least we know where she is now?" Luna suggested optimistically. The rest stayed silent.

"We have to get to her. It doesn't matter how much pain we get in, we have to get her out," Lincoln said. The rest agreed.

"The only way forward is into that tent," Jordi declared as he charged head first into the tent. The rest of the group followed, determined to get to the final level.

GMGMGM

Luan chuckled after the portal disappeared. She heard the captive trying to talk through the gag. She tried to ignore it, but the incoherent sounds didn't stop. She finally stormed over took off the gag and slapped the person. They spit blood out as Luan growled "What?"

"Your plan will never work. They'll never fall for it!" the captive said as she spat in Luan's face. Instead of slapping her again, Luan got down to her eye level, grabbed the back of her head, and pulled her into a forced kiss. The captive could feel Luan's tongue run along her braces She tried to resist, but she couldn't move. Finally Luan released her.

"Oh, silly, stupid Luan," Luan said as she backed away from the captive Luan. "Luan, this is _our_ plan, because I am you and you are me." She turned back to her chair and the observation portal beyond. "Our plan will work, and there's nothing you can do to stop us."

GMGMGM

Having charged into the tent, the three Louds and Jordi realized that something was different. First off, they didn't immediately hurtle to another dimension. In fact, the inside of the tent was quite unremarkable. Really, it was dark, and damp. The ground was covered in wooden planks

"Well, there's nothing here," Luna remarked, stating the obvious. "So anyways, where's the challenge?" Without warning, they all were knocked out.

GMGMGM

Lynn slowly woke up to see that she was sitting in a sectioned off lounge chair. She attempted to get up, but her hands were strapped in with leather restraints, both on her wrists and ankles. There was a white divider between her and whatever was on her left. On her right, there was an empty podium, and out in front, it was dark. It really reminded her of being on stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Dating Game," a loud voice said. A cheering audience suddenly appeared in the studio before them. "Let's meet our lucky lady," the voice continued. "She plays five sports normally, a fan of meatball subs, and she's here to make her choice of a man she wants to take to bed!"

"What? No I don't!" Lynn protested.

"Yes, you do. Now stick to the script!" the voice ordered as a script materialized and floated in front of her. The voice changed tones. "Now let's meet contestant number one! He's a true Juggalo, and a real man from Dixie, who claims that his heart belongs to another, but we don't really believe that! Welcome, Jordi Istal!"

"I don't want this! I love Luan!" Jordi declared from somewhere on the other side of the divider.

"Shut up! Contestant number two is an odd one. He's a boy with natural white hair who isn't an albino! He says that it's wrong to pursue his own sister, but we know that's all bullshit, am I right folks?" The audience laughed. "Give it up for Lincoln Loud!" The audience cheered as Lincoln let out a stream of curses completely appropriate to the situation. The host walked out in front of Lynn. He was wearing a suit covered by a long, black magician's cape and an Indian turban, which was covered in green stars and had a jeweled feather sticking out the front. His long hair was completely green. He held a green and black wand in his hand.

"Are you ready to begin?" he asked. Lynn shook her head. The man frowned, and pointed his wand at her. She felt a strong force making her nod. "Much better. So let's begin."

GMGMGM

Luna woke up alone in her band's van. She sat up and looked around. The others were nowhere to be found. "Jordi? Lincoln? Lynn? Anyone?" she said loudly, hoping to hear a reply. When she didn't get one, she just shrugged it off. "I guess this level is just for me."

Luna emerged from of the back of the van and jumped onto the cracked asphalt of the parking lot. She looked around at her surroundings. There was a fence. Actually, there were several fences, each topped with barbed wire. She walked around the van and saw a large concrete building. The sign outside said Utsler Correctional Facility.

"I guess that's where I have to go," Luna sighed. She walked towards the building. She was stopped at the door. She was sent through the metal detector by the silent guard. She stopped at the front desk for visitors. Another guard looked up from his paperwork.

"What are you here for?" the guard asked. When she didn't reply quickly, he said "Are you here to visit an inmate?"

"Um, yes. Sure," Luna replied, still confused.

"Name?" he asked.

"Luna Loud." she said back. The guard slowly nodded.

"Ok," he responded, before hitting a button on the intercom. "Bring out inmate 10151849." He turned back to Luna. "Go on in Miss. He's been waiting a long time for a visitor."

"Thanks, I guess" Luna responded. She entered what she could only assume was the visitor's block. Every visitor's booth was darkened except for one. She stopped at the lit up booth. She sat at the window as a man was brought to the other side of the glass. The man sat, and leaned forward. He looked very scruffy. He was tan, with shaved hair and rough looking skin.

"Luna!" he said excitedly, perking up when he saw her.

"Uh yeah," Luna responded. She searched his face for any sense of recognition.

"You don't remember me?" the man asked. She shook her head. "Of course. She must never talk about me." He leaned forward as if to tell a secret. "It's me. It's Jordi."

GMGMGM

"Contestant number one, if you were to have dinner with me and my parents, how would you make your first impression stick?" Lynn asked flatly. This was the fifth question she had asked, and she was tired of this stupid game.

"Well, I guess I would probably come over, and maybe I'd be dressing nice, but probably not-" Jordi began, but he was interrupted by the host.

"No no no Jordi, say the real words," the host chastised. Lynn could hear Jordi sigh.

"No, I won't," he protested. The host stalked past Lynn and out of her line of vision, blocked by the white divider.

"I think you will," the host said.

"Make me," he sneered back. Lynn could hear the host softly chuckle. Then, a choking noise came from Jordi. The host walked back to the podium as Jordi started to let out screams.

"What happened to him? What did you do?" Lincoln demanded. The host scowled, and he whipped out his green wand. He flicked it in Lincoln's direction. Lincoln did exactly what Jordi had done. The host then walked out in front of Lynn and turned to the audience.

"Well, it's not a good show with no contestants," the host commented. "So, I guess we just get to watch them scream." He then turned around to face Lynn and put his hand on his chin. He stroked his green goatee and called out: "Wait, is there somebody we are forgetting?" The crowd responded with a chant of ' _Make her scream! Make her scream!'_ He advanced on Lynn and raised his wand. Lynn squinted her eyes, waiting for pain. Her whole world went white and the sounds began to fade away.

GMGMGM

"So," Jordi started after an awkward pause. "This is new. I've been in here for 26 years and this is the first time anybody ever visited me. I assumed it would be Luan, but I bet she's married by now, right?"

Luna was certainly taken aback. ' _How is Jordi here, and how did he age 26 years?'_ she thought. She then thought back to what Jordi had said at Lucy's gypsy booth in the wax museum. " _Luan still conceptualizes each person in the Dark Carnival as something she inherently believes,"_ he had said. ' _I guess Luan conceptualizes this song as having Jordi in prison,'_ Luna thought.

"Actually, I'm not sure what she is doing. I'm really sorry, but remind me why you are in here," Luna said. Jordi sighed on the other side of the glass.

"Instead of explaining, how about I just show you," Jordi said.

"Um, ok," Luna said. "How are you going to do that?"

"Just put your finger on the window," replied Jordi as he put his index finger on the glass. Luna put her finger against the glass, and the world melted into flashback.

 **A/N: That's a wrap. Next chapter will be focused on the mental states/flashback. Remember to rate, review, favorite and follow! Whoop Whoop!**

 **~LL**


	7. Chapter 7: The Great Milenko Part 2

Lynn was playing soccer. She looked around, confused about her surroundings, but she started playing anyways. She glanced at the scoreboard. 1-1 with the time at 91 minutes. She was up field, in perfect goal scoring position. "Pass!" Lynn called out. She received the ball and went for the goal. She dodged a defender and gave an extra burst of speed towards the goal.

The keeper, on the other hand, did hit her. She had gone for the ball directly, and Lynn couldn't slow down fast enough. Lynn's legs came out from under her, and she flew into the goal post, hitting her head and her back, knocking her out.

When she woke up, she was in a hospital bed. She looked around wildly. She tried to look for a nurse or a doctor, but there didn't appear to be any in the room or the hallway outside. She tried to swing her legs over so she could go look for one.

But her legs didn't move. Lynn began to panick. ' _Maybe they are just under local anesthesia! Yeah! That's a thing Lisa told me about!'_ Lynn thought. She sat on her bed, waiting for a nurse or a doctor.

A nurse eventually came in. "You're awake?" the nurse said, surprised. Lynn nodded.

"So I noticed that my legs are under anesthesia. When does that wear off?" Lynn asked brightly. The nurse raised her eyebrows.

"Hold on," the nurse responded. "You might want a doctor to explain this." The nurse left for a few moments, and then a doctor wearing scrubs came through the door.

"Ms. Loud," the doctor began. "I'm not sure how to tell you this-"

"It's ok, I don't understand anesthesia either. Just take your time, Doc," Lynn said. The doctor sighed.

"That's the thing. Your legs aren't under anesthesia. You collided with the post in such a way that you broke your spine near the bottom. I'm sorry."

Lynn could feel her heart dropping into her stomach and her eyes tearing up. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but in her heart, she knew the doctor's next sentence was true.

"You'll never walk or play sports again." With that sentence, Lynn started to cry. Then something strange happened. Luna burst in and yelled "It's not real bro!"

GMGMGM

Lincoln was in a forest. He wasn't sure which forest, but the trees grew very close together. His shoes crunched the pine needles as he walked forward. He kept walking until he reached a road. ' _Wait. I know this road. This is the road that leads to my house'_. He hurried up, walking towards where he knew his house would be.

It felt like no time at all before he arrived at his house. There it was, the old white painted house that Lincoln knew was his home. He came up and walked through the door. Immediately, a familiar blonde was up in his face. Lola then sprayed pepper spray into his face.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Lola screeched as she continued to lay on the spray right into his eyes. Lincoln put his hands in front of his face.

"No Lola! It's me, your brother, Lincoln!" Lincoln yelled. Lola stopped. Lincoln uncovered his face to see her staring at him suspiciously.

"We don't have anybody here named Lincoln. And how do you know my name?" Lola asked. Lincoln stared in bewilderment. Surely she was joking.

"What are you talking about Lola? I'm your brother! I know everything about this place. There's eleven siblings-"

"Ten actually," Lola corrected.

"Ten?"

"Yes, stranger. Ten: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, myself, Lisa, and Lily. There is no Lincoln that resides here," Lola explained, seemingly growing weary from having to explain herself.

"Fine, I can even show you my room if you really think I'm not supposed to be here." With that, Lincoln pushed her out of the way and walked up the stairs, Lola protesting behind him. He charged towards his bedroom door and quickly opened it.

His room wasn't there. In its place was a typical closet featuring such items as mops, bleach, brooms and dustpans. "No, no, no. This isn't right," Lincoln muttered to himself as he began to panic.

"That's him!" Lola screeched and Lincoln was suddenly picked up by the back of his shirt. He was spun around to face an angry Lori.

"I don't know who you are, but you are leaving. Now!" Lori growled as she marched downstairs, still carrying Lincoln. She threw him out of the house, and he landed on his stomach, scraping his entire front side.

"No Lori!" he called out weakly as he curled into the fetal position. His family didn't remember him. He felt like dying. This was his worst fear.

"Bro! Get up! This is all a trick!" Luna's voice sounded from the road.

GMGMGM

Jordi was lying in a closet. He sat up, still sleepy. ' _I guess I must have skipped class again,'_ Jordi thought as he dusted himself off. He exited the closet and stepped into the hallway. He looked around, confused. ' _This isn't my school. Whatever.'_ He then shrugged and walked down the hall towards a staircase. He suddenly heard a voice call out "Young man, where are you supposed to be?" Jordi turned to see an old man standing in one of the doorways.

"Uh, I have this period off," Jordi explained. The teacher raised his eyebrows.

"Well, go on to the Library then. Don't be wandering the halls," the teacher growled. He continued on, going up the stairs and through the halls in no specific direction. He passed a boy with a Carolina Panthers jersey. He stopped the boy.

"Hey, why are you wearing that thing? They aren't even near this Superbowl," Jordi asked. The boy looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah they are. And this is Alabama. Who would support the Broncos?" the boy shook his head and laughed. Jordi frowned and paused.

"Is this Jefferson Davis High School?" Jordi inquired, fearing the answer.

"Yeah, but don't you know that?" the boy replied, turning away and continuing his walk down the hall.

"Shit, shit, shit," Jordi uttered frantically as he looked at his watch. It was 11:30. Too late for him to stop what was going down in the library. He ran towards where he knew the library was. He burst through the doors and looked around. The librarian looked at him in annoyance.

"Young man, this is a place of study. You are to be quiet-" She was cut off by a gun going off in the hall. Jordi spun around on his heel before feeling the searing pain of birdshot pellets going into him. The shooter walked past and crouched next to him.

"You can't stop me this time, Jordi. This school is going to pay." With that, the shooter shot him again, and Jorid bled out as his worst fear was realized. The fear that he couldn't save the students of Jeff Davis High School from a monster within their midst.

His world faded into white as he heard the gun go off and screams of teens got fainter and fainter.

GMGMGMGM

Jordi's eyes snapped awake, still tied down in the lounge chair. The audience was gone, and the studio was filled with the sounds of agony and pain. But it wasn't coming from anybody Jordi knew. In fact, It sounded like it was coming from the host of the show. Luna walked over leisurely and flicked the host's wand, which freed him instantly.

"Thanks," he said as she went to free the other two. He looked over the scene. A man had stabbed the host to death and he was now standing awkwardly over the dead body.

"Thanks, Luna," Lincoln said as he rubbed his wrists. "But how did you find us? And how did you defeat Milenko?"

"Well, that's a story…"

GMGMGM

Luna stood in a school next to the elder Jordi. They watched as several kids threw food at one other kid. Jordi pointed. "That's me right there. People picked on me constantly in middle school." The kids suddenly vanished, revealing Jordi silently crying in the corner of a deserted hall. Luna then saw Luan walk out of a class and see Jordi.

"Your sister treated me differently, and made me feel special," the elder Jordi continued as Luan came over and sat next to the young Jordi, hugging him and wiping away tears.

"Then, the unthinkable happened," Jordi said as the world swirled. They suddenly found themselves outside the school around dusk. Luan was walking by herself down the sidewalk. The older Jordi looked at Luna. "We can't interfere. We aren't corporeal beings here." They watched as another teen stepped out and started following Luan.

"Where ya going sweetheart?" the boy asked as he caught to her. Luan flinched away.

"Please don't touch me, Richard," she asked the boy. He persisted, and began to run his hand down Luan's bare arm. "Stop," Luan said, stepping away. He then seized her in a chokehold. His hand went up her skirt, and Jordi had to restrain Luna. Luan elbowed him in the face, making him loosen his grip on her. She broke free and started running. The scene then shifted again.

Luan was crying in the corner of the gym. The younger Jordi came over and sat down next to her. They couldn't tell what he said to her, but the younger Jordi got really angry. Luan lifted her head and pointed out the boy who had tried to rape her.

"You're so dead!" Jordi shouted as he charged the boy. The teen just laughed as two others caught Jordi and held him back. The boy wound up his arm and struck him in the face. Jordi crumpled.

"He had no idea I really meant it," the older Jordi said, with slight excitement in his voice. The scene shifted to the cafeteria. "This was the day after that," the older Jordi explained as they watched the younger Jordi stroll into the cafeteria nonchalantly. He moved towards the table where the other boy sat.

"Back for more?" the teen said, noticing Jordi. Jordi smiled and said nothing. He then pulled out a handgun and fired it three times into the teen's head. He then dropped his gun, put his hands up, and the policeman put him in handcuffs.

"I shot him in his face. He didn't see that one coming," Jordi said. The scene shifted to a courtroom as a judge declared Jordi guilty and sentenced him to a life sentence. Luan came up behind him and whispered something to him then kissed him full on the lips. "She said we would always be together. But she lied," Jordi said sadly as the scene faded back into the jail.

"So now I sit here. I've been here for a long time and you are my first visitor," prison-Jordi finished.

"That's quite a story," Luna said after a pause.

"Now, while I do feel some anger, I want to see Luan. So help me escape," prison-Jordi said. Luna thought about it. ' _This could be the only way out of this level, and I still need to find the others.'_

"Alright. How do we do this?"

GMGMGM

"Guard! I think this man is having a heart attack!" Luna shrieked. "I'm a doctor! Can you bring him over on this side?"

The guard looked skeptical but knew that he would catch hell if their was a witness to an inmate death by neglect. He punched in his keycode to get into the other side of the visitor booths. He dragged Jordi's limp body out. As soon as they came through the door, Jordi came to life. He kicked the officer with surprising force. The officer stumbled back into the wall. Jordi scrambled to his feet and shoved a glass shank into the officer's throat. He gurgled, then fell to the floor. Luna looked away. Though prison-Jordi might feel comfortable killing, she did not.

Prison-Jordi managed to shank the rest of the guards in the front quickly, and they strolled out the front door. The level came to a halt, and they appeared in the what appeared to be a staging area for a TV show. They could hear screams and laughs and a booming voice.

"That voice right there, that's the Great Milenko," prison-Jordi said. "We have to kill him. I'm willing to bet that your siblings are somewhere on this level.

"Well, I get the feeling they are probably the ones screaming," Luna said, getting antsy. She didn't really like listening to her siblings' screams. Jordi glanced around thoughtfully.

"Go out there and distract him," prison-Jordi said as he walked off into darkness of the tried to protest but he had already gone out of sight.

"She snuck up behind to the curtain and peered through a crack. From here, she could see the backs of white lounge chairs, as well as the cloaked host. She snuck quietly up to the backs of the chairs. The screams were in her ears now. Luna took a deep breath, trusting prison-Jordi. She stood up and walked around the chairs.

"Ah! I challenger approaches!" the host said with a dramatic flourish. He then held up four cards. He flicked one at her. She dodged it, confused. Then she heard a hissing behind her. She turned around to see a large face rising up like a snake out of a box covered in question marks She shrieked as the face began to strike like a cobra, jumping back and forth to avoid the bites why Milenko laughed his ass off.

That's why he didn't notice the stage light swinging down at a high speed. It struck him right in the turban and he was knocked off his feet. He slumped on the ground and lay there motionless. The Riddle Box monster let out an angry cry and stopped attacking Luna for the moment. It looked around for this assailant of his master. He didn't have to watch for long, as prison-Jordi rode comically down on another stage light. He swung like a pendulum for a few seconds before jumping off onto the stage.

"He's just knocked out. Not dead," prison-Jordi said. He pulled out his bloody shank. "That's gotta change. He began to stab Milenko repeatedly, in a fashion so violent and bloody that Luna had to look away, or she would throw up. The monster behind her let out a ear piercing screech, then evaporated as his creator's life ebbed away. Luna ran over to the chairs, and began to wake up her siblings.

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! So I know I haven't updated in awhile. I had to hike up and spend the night on top of Rabun Bald (second highest mountain in Georgia) last weekend, so I haven't had much free time to update. Anyways 2,160 views! I've never gotten 2,000 views on anything I've ever done. And those who private messaged me, thanks for the love.**

 **So, as I have expressed in private messages, this story and my other story, Helping Lynn are created in the same universe, and I will be creating stories in both the main universe and this one which will include mentions or appearances by Jordi. For those of you who haven't read Helping Lynn, it is a lemon, so watch out for that.**

 **Anyways. Review, follow, favorite, and I'll be updating within a few days. Whoop Whoop.**

 **~LL**


End file.
